Insomni
is an Ice-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Introduced as an Rank S, she was demoted to an Rank A in Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch, Insomni is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Dandoodle, and in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, she is required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Insomni has pale purple skin with a single red eye accented by pale blue eye shadow. A single stripe of navy blue goes across her face. She has long white hair worn in two large horns on top of her head, held by navy blue ribbon, and wears a navy blue top with a golden waistband that connects to a gold sash around her shoulders, and her bottom half is entirely navy blue with a golden flame in the end. Insomni believes that it's more fun if you don't sleep. She also has an obsession for cute things. When Insomni Inspirits people, she makes them stay up all night, only for them to fall asleep during the day. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch In the first game, Insomni operates the elevator to the Yo-kai World. Insomni can also be found in the Infinite Inferno in the 5th and 6th circles. Yo-kai Watch 2 Insomni appears in trees in Blossom Heights. She can possibly be battled, and thus befriended, at the "Beautiful Angel in a Flap" Yo-kai Spot, featuring Blizzaria. Yo-kai Watch 3 Insomni can be found in trees in Southmond. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Insomni can be freed from the Crank-a-kai. She can also be befriended by beating Insomni's Challenge (finishing Stage 70 in 70 seconds). Yo-kai Watch Blasters Insomni can rarely be found through patrol in San Fantastico. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch |20x2||Single enemy}} |80|Ice|Single enemy}} |||Single enemy|Makes an enemy unable to sleep and lowers stats significantly.}} |||All enemies|Lowers all her enemies' stats with just one look.}} ||||High chance to give and take critical strikes.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Befriended: "If you become my friend, you'll have so much fun, you'll forget to sleep!" * Loafing: "*yaaaawn...*" * Receiving food (favorite): "Seconds, please!" * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): ''"If we became friends I'd be way too excited to sleep!"'' In the anime Insomni appears in Yo-kai Insomni, first in a silhouetted form in Nate's room. Her effect causes Nate to refuse to go to sleep and stay up all night reading comics. The following day, it turns out that Insomni has been Inspiriting everyone at school, giving them severe eye bags and the appearance of zombies. Insomni is eventually identified and threatens to make Nate "sleep forever" for interfering with her. Nate summons Baku to take her on. After their attacks collided, Insomni and Baku have a face off in a wrestling arena in which Insomni is eventually the winner. However, it turns out to be all a dream in Insomni's mind; she had passed out the instant she was hit by Baku's sleeping gas. Slowly rousing awake, Insomni tries to play off her loss but admits that the nap was "refreshing" and surrenders her Yo-kai Medal. Once she departs, everyone falls asleep as her insomniac effects alleviate. The side effect of Insomni's effects being negated is that nobody is able to fall asleep later that night. In The New Yo-kai Watch, Insomni was seen in Yo-kai-lifornia where she was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In EP089, she was summoned by Nate to wake up Slumberhog, who was causing his class to snore away. Insomni refused to do so claiming "Why would you ever wake up someone who's this cute when they're sleeping?!" However, she fell under Slumberhog's effect and went to sleep as well. Etymology * Her Japanese name, "Fuumin", is a wordplay on , and Fuumin, the nickname of the Japanese gravure idol . * Her English name, "Insomni", is a truncation of insomnia. Trivia *Like Wotchagot, the Japanese name for her Soultimate Move references the title of a Japanese variety show that ran on Kansai TV from 1985 to 1987. **The English name for her Soultimate references the film franchise's famous adaptation of "Buckle My Shoe", One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You. *In the anime, her voice was edited with autotuning, but in the Recap, it wasn't digitally altered at all. *In the Arabic dub, Insomni's appearance was slightly edited due to Islamic State laws regarding revealing clothing on women. In other languages Related Yo-kai * Sandi de:Insomnina Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Onnen Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside